Sara
by Suellen-san
Summary: Fic especial para uma pessoa especial com uns personagens da fic Novo Mundo. Acho que vou fazer uma série de capítulos únicos. O que acham? completa.


**Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim a Kurumada além dos respectivos meios... Como já sabem é uma fic sem fins lucrativos e toda aquela história que estamos cansados de ler.**

**Aviso: Surgiu a inspiração e estou pagando a minha língua quando falei que não iria postar uma nova fic aqui. Mas as coisas mudam. Aproveitem!**

**Agradecimento: A todos que leem o que escrevo e participam ou comentam as minhas fics mesmo que às vezes sem noção. Aos que não tem contam no site e mesmo assim comentam um único capítulo e a seja lá quem criou o ser humano por que só assim eu nasci. Sei, sou maluca. Em especial para todos que participam das fics de fichas. Obrigada povo!**

**Resumo: Fic especial para uma pessoa especial com uns personagens da fic Novo Mundo. Acho que vou fazer uma série de capítulos únicos. O que acham?**

**Beta: Sem porque desenvolvi em cima da hora e mal corrigir direito. **

Sara

Sara foi feliz até agora. Seu pai, um mestiço, meio demônio, meio humano e meio algo incerto. Sua mãe, uma humana, cega que lhe deu muito amor. Sara se lembrava bem dela com um pouco visão, pois o seu pai lhe deu a chance de ver mesmo que vultos.

Sara viveu feliz perto dela, ela aprendeu que sua mãe por não ver tinha que chamar a atenção dela através de sons. Baco havia percebido que sua filhota desenvolveu cedo algumas características. Chorar poderia ser tudo para a mãe, mas sabe o tom e como se expressar com sons era tudo.

- Filhinha! – A mãe a amamentava e pegava nas mãozinhas ou nos pezinhos dela para percebê-la. – Coma tudinho.

Sara sorriu sugando o leite e segurou forte, como pode, o dedo de sua mãe. Viu um belo sorriso e guardou em sua mente tudo.

Um dia notou que ela sumiu como mágica. Sara percebeu que seu pai ficou triste. Ele, o seu papa, toda vez que cuidava dela sempre estava muito triste, pois antes ele vivia alegre e agora nem mesmo um sorriso. Era falta da mama dela e Sara sabia.

Sara não ligou e dava muitos sorrisos ao seu pai e ria muito, pois assim ela pensava que um dia ele voltaria a sorrir. Sim. Tinha uma fêmea sempre presente. Angelina, sua irmã adotiva. Sara a amava tanto que criou um vinculo forte e soube por quem mesmo esperava que sua mãe tinha ido para outro lugar, mas voltaria.

Ela viu seu papa brigar com um demônio, o Mestre e pai do seu papa, que ele não deveria ter contado sobre sua amada humana. Mas o Mestre conto tudo e Sara ficou uns dias tristes, mas sentiu que ela ia voltar. Segundo Angelina tudo ia dar certo porque o papa delas merecia ser feliz.

-x-

**Anos...**

Ela voltou, mas como um elfo. Sara estava andando quando viu ele e seu amor. Sim. O ser que ama estava com sua mãe em forma de elfo. Sara ficou feliz por rever a sua mãe e por vê-lo.

Mesmo não tento pleno domínio do andar, a pequena mestiça saiu correndo, andando, tropeçando, engatinhado e tudo mais para perto dele. Parou ou comeu terra até bater nos pezinhos dele. Ela sorriu, mas ele correu se escondendo atrás do pai elfo.

Sara ficou triste, pois afugentou o seu amor, porém ia tentar outra tática. O destino lhe deu uma oportunidade de ouro. Seu pai e o elfo estavam apaixonados e mal se desgrudavam. Angelina torceu a cara, mas rever o sorriso de Baco a fazia feliz. Sara tentava se aproximar, mas a cria do elfo, um humano, sempre foi reservado e tinha muito medo de Sara.

Ela o viu crescer rápido. Os humanos cresciam numa velocidade que os seres místicos não cresciam. Eles poderiam ter a mesma idade, mas ele sempre foi maior do que ela.

-x-

**Um dia...**

Sara andava pelo palácio e passou pelo pai que pediu em casamento o elfo, mas seu alvo era outro. Viu sua irmã morrendo de ciúmes do pai quando viu o elfo aceitando o pedido, mas aceitou com o tempo. Afinal era a felicidade do seu pai adotivo.

Ela havia chegando ao quarto do seu amado. Rosnou baixinho ao ver a altura da cama e quando falasse ia reclamar e muito dos cômodos altos e daquela cama. Com dificuldade subiu na cama e o viu. Seu amado dormia como um anjo mesmo sendo um humano.

Ela deitou perto dele.

Sara sempre o amou em segredo mesmo sabendo que depois ele viraria o seu irmão. Ela viu sua mama ir de novo, o belíssimo elfo. Ela viu seu papa triste de novo. Ela o tinha perto de si.

Ela o ama.

Ele...

Ele a ama como uma irmã.

Mas quem sabe um dia ele a olhe de outra maneira.

Sara.

* * *

><p><strong>Fim?<strong>

**Nota: **E o casal mais maluco do mundo do Novo Mundo. Sim pessoal é quem vocês estão pensando os dois filhotes de Baco. Vocês vão notar o quando a pequena ama o seu irmão. E esperem por reviravoltas do casal fofo. Fico por aqui devendo um monte de fanfic e atualizações, mas a vida é assim. Lembrando que no meu blog tem sorteios de livros para todos os gostos.

Beijos e até...


End file.
